


The Effects of a Job Gone Wrong

by Mo-Mouse (abyssmalDeath)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssmalDeath/pseuds/Mo-Mouse
Summary: Ten years after leaving Overwatch, Jesse reunites with a face he thought he'd never see again.





	The Effects of a Job Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, as some of you may or may not know, this is the second part to Not Part of the Job Description. You do not have to read that one to read this one, but I would highly recommend it since this takes place right after. Happy reading!

“Do you realize just how dangerous what you did was? What could have happened if you hadn’t been in control?” Angela Ziegler was pacing furiously in front of a very sheepish looking Jesse and a very stoic looking Hanzo. Both boys had a bandage secured tightly over matching marks that would remain permanent, and both boys were covered in their fair share of bruises, scratches, and hickeys. Jesse’s heat had lasted for a week, Hanzo’s rut hot on his heels. Angela had joined them after the first day to assist them through the rest of the time, and Jesse still couldn’t look her in the eye. 

“I’m sorry, miss. Real sorry. With your room so far from my own, I fully intended to attempt to tough it out on my own. I didn’ expect Hanzo to--”

“It was a mistake, Doctor Ziegler. My sincerest apologies for breaking the rules, it will not happen again.” Hanzo’s crisp words stung Jesse on a level he couldn’t understand. Angela glanced between the two of them, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose.

“You are lucky that neither of you were hurt. Jesse, you especially are lucky. Most omegas are not lucky enough to escape their first heat unscathed. It’s too soon to tell whether or not you managed to escape that without becoming pregnant, so you will need to come back here within a couple weeks. As soon as we know, I am putting you on suppressants.” Angela glances between them one more time before shaking her head, clicking her tongue and leaving the room. Immediately after she left, Jesse’s shoulders dropped and he hung his head. 

“Do not think that because my rut appeared at an inconvenient timing that I want anything to do with you,” Hanzo quipped, standing up and offering a stiff bow before leaving as well, allowing Jesse to remain alone in the examination room. The former deadlock rubbed at his chest. It felt like he had been split wide open. He started to tremble, but he tried to ignore it as he stood up, one hand pressed to his chest, the other pressed against the throbbing wound on his neck. On his way out of the room, he ran smack into a solid wall of flesh. He flinched when he saw who it was. 

“Commander Reyes, sir.” Jesse snapped to attention, straightening his spine a bit. His gaze was met with a cold, hard one, and the younger man immediately wished he could have been anywhere else but here. He barely had time to react as Gabriel grabbed a fistful of his shirt, slamming him back against the wall next to the door he had just come through. He coughed as the air was knocked out of him and his sore frame screamed in protest. 

“I told you to guard them, not _fuck_ them, McCree. Mind explaining what that was all about?” Reyes snarled, face only a few inches from Jesse. The young omega let out a pitiful whine, trembling like a leaf in a storm.

“I didn’t _mean_ for it to happen! I didn’t go to him and ask him to help me.” Jesse’s voice cracked and he hiccupped a little, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. Gabriel snorted, dropping his hand from Jesse’s shirt.

“Get out of my sight, McCree. I’ll deal with you later.” Gabe’s cold dismissal had Jesse retreating quickly to his room, tail figuratively tucked between his legs. Did everyone on this base hate him? He thought again of the week he had spent with Hanzo. In their shared moments of clarity, Jesse could have sworn that there was something there. He was in silence for all of five minutes before there was a knock at his door. He sighed. 

“Door’s unlocked.” He called, flopping back on his bed. It would figure that, when all he wanted was to be left alone, he was constantly being pestered. He heard the door open, followed by the sounds of heavy footsteps as someone approached the bed. He had to resist a groan when none other than Commander Morrison appeared in his field of view. Instead of looking angry, the blonde commander just looked...disappointed. Jesse was almost positive he would have preferred angry. 

“Jesse, do you have any idea what the impact of what you’ve done is? The Shimada heir was supposed to be mated to someone else, someone that could carry on the Shimada name. Thanks to your stubborn pride--”

“This isn’t my fault! Why does everyone keep goin’ on an sayin’ that it’s my faullt! I was in my room, my door was shut, I didn’t _ask_ him to mount me like that and mate me! I didn’t _ask_ him to mark me! I sure as hell didn’t ask him to spend my heat with me. But I’m the irresponsible omega, right? So of course this is all my fault. You and Gabe and Angela and mister fucking high and might can all go shove it!” Jesse snapped, his resolve finally breaking as the blame was once again pushed onto his shoulders. Jack certainly looked shocked by his outburst, but he didn’t care. Getting up, Jesse pulled his serape tight around his shoulders and put his hat on. 

“McCree, you’ve been asked to stay in your room. It isn’t safe for you to go out right now.” Something in the tone of Jack’s voice tipped Jesse off on the fact that he didn’t mean to protect him from others. He meant it as the others needed to be protected from him. Something painful twisted in his gut again. Snatching up Peacekeeper, Jesse stomped over to his door and ripped it open. 

“It isn’t safe for me, Jack, or it isn’t safe for everyone else? Is that how y’all see me now? An out of control omega? Let me reiterate this. It. Wasn’t. My. Fault.” He grit his teeth, glaring at the man he once would’ve seen as a father figure. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, Jesse. It’s just...we don’t know how stable you are, having been separated from your mate and we just want to keep an eye on you.” He spoke softly, as if Jesse was a frightened animal. The younger man scoffs, face contorting into one of disgust. 

“Why don’t you come find me when y’all pull your heads out of your asses and consider the fact that Mr. Shimada ain’t the victim here? That maybe, just maybe, I wasn’t in the wrong for once. I’m tired of being treated like this, Jack. Sick and tired of it. I’m outta here.” With a final tip of his hat, Jesse left, ignoring Jack’s calls behind him as he headed for the gates of the castle. The guards let him go without much question and once Jesse had crossed the small stream splitting the castle from the mainland, he took a deep breath, breathing in his freedom. Once he started walking, he didn’t dare to look back. 

~*~

For ten long years, Jesse didn’t look back. Occasionally, his mark would sting, sending a painful reminder of what could have been, but will never be. He played the part of a lone wolf well, hiding away in the deepest corners of non-existent towns whenever his heat rolled around. That was another thing he noticed. His heat got a little worse each time, a little more painful, a little less easy to ride out. It was becoming an inconvenience. Not that it wasn’t already. The next time it rolled around, it felt akin to his first. 

“Dammit,” he groused, peeling his sweat-soaked shirt away from his skin. He was tucked in a back room in some seedy hotel, the mattress dingy and hard underneath him as he arched off the bed. The soft, plastic toy inside of him was doing almost nothing to quench the painful need that wracked his body. He’d been able to get by with it before, but he knew his luck was wearing thin. He’d been separated from his mate for a decade, it was bound to take its toll eventually. His mate, he had to remind himself, that didn’t even want him. The next whine that breaks free is anguished, an omega who has lost his alpha. Eventually, Jesse loses track of the time. 

“Sir, you can’t go in there. Sir, sir! That room is currently occupied by--”

“By my mate, now move or I will make you.” A scuffle outside of his door stirs Jesse from his haze. A pulse of need shoots straight through his belly, and he groans a little. For a second, he almost thought that sounded like Hanzo. Probably just another abusive prick trying to get at his mate. It wasn’t uncommon in these areas. Self-entitled alphas thinking they had claim to every part of their omega, even if it was unwanted.

There was the sound of something crashing into the wall next to Jesse’s door, and he only just barely reached Peacekeeper when the wood was almost all but ripped off its hinges, revealing a face that he thought he’d never see again. 

“Hanzo...? What are you doin’, darlin’?” he croaked, suddenly aware of how shitty he looked. Hanzo didn’t look much better, stray strands of hair falling in his face, skin ruddy with exhaustion, rage, and something else that made heat blossom in Jesse’s belly again. Slowly, the alpha in front of him approached the bed, prowling like a predator. 

“I have been looking for you for ten years, Jesse. I did not expect you to leave Hanamura that night, or I would have explained my coldness.” There was a dip in the mattress as he fell to his knees, crawling over Jesse. The cowboy squirmed, breaths coming in unsteady pants.

“Hanzo, alpha, sweetpea...” He rambled, pushing himself up on his elbows to attack the archer’s jaw with kisses and licks. Hot skin brushed against his hole, slowly working the synthetic cock free from Jesse’s grip and the brunet jolted, drawing in a sharp gasp. Hanzo let out an amused snort, tossing the toy to the side. 

“Did you really think that you would be able to replace me with _that_? Wouldn’t you rather have the real thing?” Well-calloused hands drug burning trails of fire up and down Jesse’s thighs, stealing his breath and making him mewl and squirm. 

“Please, Hanzo, _please_...” he rasped, hips bucking up a little of their own volition. There was a deep chuckle, the sound reverberating through his very core as a familiar weight, hot and heavy, pressed against his slick-drenched entrance. It didn’t take much more urging from Jesse for Hanzo to press his length all the way in, seating himself to the hilt inside of his mate. Jesse was certain that he had never felt this _relieved_ in the past ten years of his life. The moans and gasps fell freely from his lips as his mate started to move, slowly pulling out to the tip before thrusting back in sharply. A few short moments later, and Jesse was seeing stars as his release spilled across his abdomen, smearing between them as the alpha above him, _his_ alpha, thrusted ruthlessly. 

“ _Mine_ ,” Hanzo growled, leaning over Jesse to pepper kisses and nips along his neck. Those sharp canines brushed against his scent gland, where his mark was, and Jesse was left gasping as the breath was pulled out of his lungs. 

“Alpha, please, knot me!” he keened, scrabbling against Hanzo’s skin to find purchase as he thrusted his hips up to meet the archer’s every thrust. A few moments later and his request was granted, something hot and hard tugging at his sensitive rim. The tell-tale swell of Hanzo’s knot. Not wasting time, Jesse locked his ankles around Hanzo’s waist, pulling him as close as he could, only a few short seconds before his knot popped, locking them together and sending Jesse crashing head first into another orgasm that left him panting and nearly blind. When he came too, the man above him was peppering his neck and jaw in sweet kisses, murmuring things in a language that he couldn’t understand. For the first time in a long time, Jesse was left sated. 

“Don’t leave me, darlin’. Please...don’t...don’t pack up and leave after this. Stay.” His voice was absolutely wrecked, but he spoke anyways, clinging to Hanzo like he was his lifeline. As far as he knew, he was. The archer’s hard gaze softened a little, and a soft kiss was pressed to his forehead. 

“Do not worry, Jesse. I am not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always you can find me on tumblr under the following urls:
> 
>  
> 
> [Mo-Mouse](https://mo-mouse.tumblr.com)  
> [Elizaren](https://elizarenot.tumblr.com)


End file.
